Harry Potter and the Parallel Universe
by Coconut1214
Summary: Harry Potter is a famous footballer. Hermione Granger is a genius doctor. A powerful spell sends our heroes into an AU where Voldemort rules the wizarding world. Can fate bring the greatest wizard and witch together to save the world?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry Potter and the Parallel Universe

Harry Potter is a famous footballer. Hermione Granger is a genius doctor. A powerful spell sends our heroes into an AU where Voldemort rules the wizarding world. Can fate bring the greatest wizard and witch together to save the world?

* * *

Ch 1.

Harry runs down the field waiting for the pass from Christopher, when he gets the ball he dribbles the ball between his feet and he sees it, his opening, the ball sails through air in a perfect spin and into the bottom left hand corner of the net. The crowd cheers. He grins and feels the adrenaline pumping through his body. He loves this game and he loves the cheers but he still felt like something was missing from it.

The game stays 1-0 until Will Glockenspieler from the other team cuts inside from the left wing with a weak effort he takes a shot, their defender Zachary tries to block it but it deflects of off him and hits the back of the net before Maddock their goalie can get there.

Things start to get worse as their captain gets sent off the field for a miss-timed challenge on their winger. Harry knew they needed to work together to get this win. His mate Duncan Shepperd took a shot but it's blocked as their goalie anticipated the shot and they continue to assault the defense.

Harry sees his opportunity when the ball was loose inside the half, he starts bobbing and weaving through the other team's defense and unleashes a thunderbolt kick into the roof of the net from six yards out. The crowd goes wild again and his team was able to hold the score until the end of the game. His teammates ran into the middle of field to hoist him on their shoulders as they make their way into the locker rooms.

They of course went to the pub to celebrate their win and they made their way through the gauntlet of bodies covered in their team's war paint. A collective shout went up as he was claps on his shoulders by his teammates and bar patrons.

His life had turned out better then he thought it would've. He was told his parents had given up when he was just a baby; they left on the door stoup of his mother's sister. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated him for a reason he never understood. It's not like he left himself on their door stoup. His cousin Dudley thought it was his lives' mission to make Harry's life as miserable as possible, not that it was hard to do since to his parents Dudley could do no wrong.

Until he was eleven his room was closet under the stairs but when Aunt Petunia wanted to use the closet as a closet they threw a cot in Dudley's toy room and he was forced to walk through a war zone of toys to reach his bed each night. They fed him and gave him Dudley's old clothes that were always three sizes too big, but they never celebrated his birthday or gave him presents and they only took him with on family outings when they didn't trust him to leave him in the house alone. He wished they would've, he would've liked the privacy.

He was a decent student through primary and secondary school; he enjoyed school somewhat because it was time away from his relatives. Although he and Dudley went to the same school, Dudley did not like others knowing they were related so that was the only time he left him alone. He supposed he was sort of quiet and shy that was until he discovered he was good at Football. That raised his status in school and Dudley hated it. So he of course loved it. At home Dudley could do all he wanted to him but as school he couldn't touch him. He started making friends and knowing what it was like to be somewhat normal.

But he often wondered if his parents put him on the wrong doorstep he didn't see how he was related to the Dursleys. He always felt so different than them. There were things he could do that he never told anyone about, when he wished for things sometimes they came true.

When they visited the zoo one time he wished that Dudley was behind the glass so people would laugh and point at him like he was doing to the poor animals and suddenly he was. Dudley screamed his bloody head off and the crowds of people were pointing and laughing. He did the best to hide his own amusement, he didn't even mind when he was punished for it because he was still trying to figure out if he actually did it.

Then he found out he could do other things too. When he was on the football field he wanted the ball to come directly to him and it was like he was magnet or he wished he could run faster and go through the defenders without problems. He knew it was kind of cheating so he didn't do it that often but he enjoyed when it worked which wasn't all the time. It made him a star even though he couldn't always control it; he was Harry Potter the boy who was as fast as lightening.

The ambulance doors swoosh open into chaos; beds line the hall, each holds a moaning, writhing burn victim as Hermione tends to her own patient. Nurses in scrubs scurry from patient to patient, assessing the worst cases and screaming for the attention of the ER doctors. Bloody cloths and burnt clothing hastily cut away littered the floor and charcoal hangs in the air.

It was only 5 am and she'd been here for an hour, thirty minutes prior they received a call about a massive fire in a tower block. She was still in her second year of clinical training but the fire had closed down most of the streets leading to the hospital so not all the doctors were here yet.

Her and her fellow medical students were doing all that they could to help with the chaos. This is what they needed to see if they were ready to be doctors. And she did want to be a doctor she wanted the challenge but every now and then she got the feeling she was meant for something more.

Her patient was a sixteen year old boy whose skin was red and blistering from second degree burns. She was applying a cool compress to the affected area while taking his blood pressure and heart rate. She kept him talking to try and make him think of anything else but the pain since she was still waiting for medicine to help with that. It works for awhile then he remembers and would start screaming. She places her hand on the only unhurt part of his arm and wishes the pain away and he went quiet.

Hermione removes her hand to stare at it, then she looks back at the boy who while still severely injured looks almost content. She knew she was different, she found that out a long time ago. It was just the why part that escaped her.

She had a pretty normal childhood her parents owned a dental practice and thought she would work there with them. But they were proud when she told them she applied to medical school. Ever since primary school she had always been the smartest in her class that appeared to be off putting to some of her classmates. So she didn't have many friends but she didn't that bother her too much. She would just tell herself they have nothing in common because she wasn't interested in makeup, boys and clothes. So she spent most of her time at the library researching anything she could.

The teachers loved her and would often help her find subjects and topics that would peak her interest. She liked talking to the adults better anyway. When she started the University things got better because she was around others who wanted to learn just much as she did, there she made friends and had boyfriends.

She had a highly logical brain that allowed her think quicker than most students but she also felt she had something else helping her. She found she could make pain disappear for a little while by wishing it and she could fix machines by simply thinking about it. She couldn't control it all the time as the machines would come to life then die shortly afterwards or the pain would come back. But she was the envy of all the medical students; she was the best in their year.

Harry's and his teammates watch as a woman with platinum blonde hair and a tight mini skirt saunters up to the bar, eyeing them like a lioness hungry for a meal. He was the star he knew he could get any woman he wanted but he wasn't really into doing that and the only time he did when he incredibly drunk like he was now. Then he usually felt bad about it afterwards. He guessed he was a romantic because he was looking for a specific kind of woman one that could understand him and he hasn't found her yet.

He thought he did with his ex girlfriend Tamera Thomas she played for the women's football team, but she was still caught up with her ex. He tried to not let that bother him telling himself she'd get over him eventually but he there's only so much anyone can take hearing about another bloke all the time. She was great in bed but that wasn't enough.

Harry looks at the collection of empty shot glasses and beer mugs in front them making it seem like it's a good idea to talk to her. His mates push him forward so he bumps into her, he drunkenly introduces himself and she smiles and tells him he knows who he is.

He starts chatting with her knowing he won't remember what he said by morning. But then suddenly he grabs his face as an excruciating pain vibrates through his head. It's a searing, burning pain one that he's had before. He screams as if the inside of his head was on fire. He vaguely recalls his mates calling for an ambulance.

Hermione sighs it had been a long day, after the burn victims they went ahead and did their regular rounds. Helping the burn victims had kept her away from Cameron Walker, she knew she shouldn't have started anything with him but they were at a formal the school put together and she had a lot to drink because she was showing them she could have fun. She definitely regretted that in the morning. School work plus rounds but a damper on their dating life so her and Cameron decided to give it go much to the surprise of everyone else in their class. She was the bossy know it all and he was the funny one with witty one liners.

They lasted longer then she thought they would've. His snoring woke her most nights and he started claiming she loved her books more than him. Which was probably true, the problem was they had to continue to see each other at work every day. She had hoped he'd be mature and professional about it but she was wrong and she should've known that. Her life had turned out like she planned, she was a doctor or well on her way to becoming a doctor, she had friends, great parents but she still felt like she didn't belong here. Something was missing in her life and it wasn't just a guy it was something else.

She sighs again and looks at the clock she wants to go home but she feels like some invisible force was making her stay.

Tbc…


End file.
